Mientras dormías
by Janaust
Summary: Mientras dormías escuché que me llamabas y fue inevitable no acercarme a ti. Two-shot desde el punto de vista de Juvia y Gray.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecer a Hiro Mashima, su creador.**

 **Este relato ocurre en el período de disolución del gremio**

* * *

 **I parte: Juvia**

Cuando no estaba en una misión, además de entrenar, Juvia se dedicaba a hacer las tareas domésticas. La lista era bastante extensa, pero cada actividad la realizaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y es que ahora no lo hacía solo porque ella lo necesitara, sino que también por otra persona, pues llevaba un par de meses viviendo junto a su amado Gray-sama.

Siempre le agradecía a la divina providencia el poder apreciar distintas facetas de su mago de hielo favorito. Diariamente se podía deleitar con su cara somnolienta por las mañanas y su cabello enredado, podía ver la concentración con la que entrenaba, maravillarse con su tonificado cuerpo después de una ducha y por qué no decirlo, atesorar cada una de sus fugaces sonrisas, pero que por algún motivo que desconocía, cada vez se estaban haciendo más frecuentes.

Justo en ese momento había terminado de preparar el pastel que _no_ le gustaba a Gray-sama, mas que curiosamente, él solía robar en secreto pedazos extras en la noche. Tachó eso de su lista, lo siguiente era ordenar su pieza. Debido a la gran cantidad de misiones que habían aceptado, no tenían el tiempo suficiente para estar en _casa_ –oh, cómo amaba esa palabra – y había terminado amontonando su ropa en el baúl que se encontraba a los pies de su cama y por si fuera poco, una fina capa de polvo amenazaba con propagarse por los pocos muebles que poseía.

Para llegar a su pieza, tenía que pasar a través del angosto living-comedor que se hallaba entre la cocina y los dos dormitorios. Allí vio algo, o más bien a alguien que logró captar su atención. Encima de la mesa de centro había un viejo libro que les adjudicaron en una recompensa anterior y cerca de ella, con los brazos ligeramente cruzados y las piernas estiradas, Gray se encontraba durmiendo profundamente sobre el sillón más grande de la habitación. Al dormir, su rostro se mostraba mucho más relajado de lo normal, además, adquiría un aspecto vulnerable y adorable a los ojos de Juvia –aunque claro, eso no se lo diría por temor de herir su orgullo –.

 **-Gray-sama** –murmuró bajito, tratando de averiguar si efectivamente estaba durmiendo. Una vez que se cercioró de que su amado estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, aún de pie, despejó con sumo cuidado los mechones rebeldes que cubrían parcialmente la cicatriz que estaba sobre su ojo izquierdo. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de ésta, arrancándole algunos suspiros. Hacía mucho tiempo había leído un artículo en el que se mencionaba que las cicatrices repercutían negativamente en la belleza estética de las personas. Ella estaba bastante de acuerdo con eso, pero también era muy consciente de que existían excepciones a la regla. Gray Fullbuster era una de ellas. Juvia se había enterado gracias a Erza de que la cicatriz la había obtenido tras un combate con Lyon-sama mientras intentaba proteger a su maestra, por eso, ella consideraba que esa cicatriz en particular no le restaba encanto al mago de hielo, sino al contrario, al ser en pos del amor hacia sus seres queridos ocasionaba que los sentimientos que sentía por él crecieran mucho más.

Posteriormente se acomodó para escuchar uno de sus sonidos favoritos –solo superado por la voz tan ronca y sensual que tenía Gray-sama –que no era nada más ni nada menos que el palpitar del corazón del azabache. Seguro y constante, bombeaba sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo, produciéndole a ella, leves estremecimientos desde sus finas hebras celestes hasta la punta de sus pies.

 **-Juvia** –pronunció entre sueños, muy lento y calmado.

 _¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Gray-sama está soñando con Juvia!_ –sonaban las sirenas de bomberos dentro de la mente de la peli azul _– ¡Gray-sama está soñando con Juvia!_

Rápidamente comenzó a imaginarse una romántica declaración de amor por parte del muchacho, su casamiento y la posterior luna de miel, para terminar viviendo en una bella cabaña muy similar a la que habitaban ahora mismo. Pero todo se fue por el caño cuando prestó mayor atención a su cara. Su expresión se había endurecido, tenía la nariz levemente arrugada y su entrecejo –al igual que su quijada –se había tensado. Ese gesto solo lo hacía cuando había alguna cosa que realmente le disgustaba. Sus fantasías pasaron a segundo plano, lo que ahora quería saber con ansias era qué cosa estaba haciendo ella exactamente en los sueños de Gray-sama para entristecerlo de esa forma.

 **-Juvia** –volvió a decir, y esta vez ella estaba expectante a lo que le siguiera – **quédate aquí, conmigo** – No dijo nada más y movió sus brazos para seguir durmiendo. Por su parte, Juvia se tranquilizó. Quizás Gray-sama estaba teniendo una pesadilla, de esas que alguna vez le comentó despreocupado en la que revivía el momento cuando Silver desaparece y le da como legado su poder de Devil Slayer. O tal vez estaba recordando el tiempo que viajaba constantemente, en su larga peregrinación antes de ingresar a Fairy Tail. Aunque esa interrogante no pudiera ser resuelta, el hecho era que le estaba pidiendo que no lo dejara solo y eso era algo que ella nunca permitiría.

- **No tiene de qué preocuparse, Gray-sama –** le dijo para confortarlo a pesar de que él no la estuviera oyendo **–Juvia siempre estará a su lado.**

Esta vez no se limitó con acurrucarse al lado de Gray-sama, lo abrazó débilmente, abriéndose espacio entre los brazos y las piernas de él, y esperando por si al azabache le incomodaba su cercanía. Al no obtener una negativa, hundió su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del mago y casi sin darse cuenta, se comenzó a quedar dormida en esa agradable posición.

* * *

 **Nota: Sin mucho que agregar, salió raro, pero en fin, pronto subiré el punto de vista de Gray(?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Como siempre, los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hiro Mashima.**

 **A diferencia del otro capítulo, siento que este me quedó un tanto Ooc, pero fue por una buena causa...**

* * *

 **II parte: Gray**

A diferencia de Juvia, cuando no estaba en una misión, además de entrenar, Gray no hacía muchas cosas _aparentemente_. Si bien entre sus actividades destacaban trozar leña y hacer pequeñas –pero necesarias –reparaciones a la cabaña; las realizaba en horarios inusuales, por decir lo menos. No lo hacía porque su cerebro se estuviese congelando ni nada parecido, sino porque era muy consciente de que Juvia se ofrecería para ayudarlo sin importarle lo cansada que ella se encontrara, y sí, incluso él que gran parte del tiempo actuaba como un auténtico idiota, podía ser considerado con la bella maga de agua.

Y ahí estaba ahora, hojeando un libro mientras esperaba que Juvia se encerrara en su cuarto, pero no contaba con que el olor del pastel horneándose lo embriagaría de tal manera que cayó en un profundo sueño. Al cabo de un rato despertó y forzó a sus ojos en adaptarse a los escasos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la cortina. Sintió algo extraño, un peso extra sobre su pecho; era Juvia.

Suspiró resignado. No podía negar que cuando ella hacía a un lado sus excesivos halagos y era menos dependiente de él, salía la verdadera Juvia, esa que era tierna, tímida y que daba lo mejor de sí en todo y por el bien de todos. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para crear momentos íntimos con él, cosa que todavía le incomodaba bastante.

Trató de zafarse de sus brazos sin llegar a despertarla, mas al comprender que era inútil se quedó quieto esperando que Mavis se apiadara de su alma y que fuera la misma maga de agua la que lo soltara –por más improbable que fuera, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde –.

 **-Gray-sama** –dijo dormida e inmediatamente sonrió de la manera que solo lo hacía cuando se trataba de él. Gray no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pues suponía que era el protagonista de la mayoría de los sueños de la maga de agua y el hecho de que lo mencionara en voz alta solo servía para corroborar sus sospechas. Fijó su mirada en las tablas del techo, contando las grietas y clavos que tenía; todo en pos de obviar el bochorno que de seguro vendría.

 **-Juvia está muy cansada Gray-sama** –continuó murmurando – **dele un respiro… por favor** –imploró mientras frotaba su nariz contra el torso de Gray. En un principio, las palabras de la maga de agua carecían de sentido y él no comprendía a qué se podía estar refiriendo. Hilvanó varias hipótesis, pero las fue desechando una a una porque ninguna lo satisfacía a cabalidad, hasta que de repente una idea algo pervertida le pasó por la mente _¿Y si Juvia estaba soñando con eso?_

De ser así todo calzaba; las palabras comenzaban a cobrar sentido y misterio resuelto. No obstante, tal suposición era imposible puesto que Juvia no era _ese_ tipo de mujer. Ella era una chica inocente. O al menos eso había demostrado el día en el que él salió de la ducha totalmente desnudo –debido a su mal hábito – dejando a Juvia colorada hasta las orejas e inmediatamente ella se encerró en su pieza diciendo que no saldría de allí si Gray-sama no se vestía como una persona decente. Aquella actitud lo sorprendió gratamente, pues tenía una idea un tanto errónea de ella; no era de esas chicas locas y ardientes en lujuria. Ella era todo lo contrario.

Se recriminó mentalmente por haber dudado siquiera un segundo de Juvia y quiso disuadirse de tales pensamientos, mas era inadmisible teniendo a la muchacha tan cerca suyo, incluso, si permanecía quieto podía escuchar su agitada respiración. Seguro existía una muy buena explicación para todo eso –se decía a sí mismo en un vano intento de darse ánimos –pero por el momento no se le ocurría ninguna.

 **-Pero** –dijo ella en el momento preciso, como si hubiese esperado que el azabache tuviera el tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus ideas – **¡Juvia se esforzará más en el próximo entrenamiento!** –gritó alegre, ahogando su voz en el cuerpo de su amado.

Las nuevas palabras que habían surgido de Juvia le quitaron un gran peso de encima a Gray ¡Al entrenamiento! ¡A eso se refería! Sintió cómo sus endurecidos músculos se iban relajando poco a poco. Bueno, tenía que admitir que los entrenamientos eran bastante duros y extensos –algunos superaban las seis horas al día continuadas –y en ninguno de ellos la peli azul había hecho la más mínima protesta. Sin decirle nada, le seguía el ritmo, perfeccionaba sus movimientos las veces que fueran necesarias y solo daba por terminada la sesión cuando él decía la última palabra. Quizás él estaba siendo demasiado rígido con ella, porque a pesar de que fuese una maga muy fuerte y hábil, no debía olvidar que ante todo Juvia era su compañera, y era su deber cuidar de su integridad tanto física como sicológica.

Recordó sus pómulos sonrojados y su cara sonriente del último entrenamiento; estaba realmente cansada, pero al fin había conseguido mejorar el alcance de sus cortadores de agua. A esas alturas ya se encontraba en ropa interior ya que desde hacía algún tiempo había cogido su mal hábito de desnudarse –aunque por fortuna, no lo aplicaba a cada rato como él –y le ofrecía una estupenda vista de su cuerpo, en especial de sus largas piernas que a menudo le daban ganas de… de… ¡Maldición! ¡No podía pensar ese tipo de cosas de sus compañeras! Y mucho menos de Juvia – ¡Es de Juvia de quien estamos hablando! –con ella todo debe pensarse al menos unas siete veces antes.

Sin escatimar en fuerzas, se abofeteó la cara para eliminar sus alucinaciones lascivas hacia su compañera, haciendo que sus torpes movimientos la despertaran abruptamente.

 **-¿Qué hora es, Gray-sama?** –preguntó mientras se alejaba parcialmente de él y se sobaba uno de sus ojos.

 **-No lo sé** –con la cara enrojecida por sus propios golpes, intentó calcular cuánto había permanecido dormido, fracasando rotundamente – **pero ya es tarde.**

 **-Juvia –** su voz salió temblorosa **– ¡Juvia irá corriendo a preparar la cena! ¡Por favor no se enoje con ella!** –se fue tan deprisa de la habitación que no alcanzó a escuchar la suave risa del azabache que se generó instantáneamente debido a su divertida reacción.

La cena fue simplemente deliciosa, pero los dos se dedicaron a hablar sobre sus planes para el día siguiente y de los víveres que faltaban con mayor urgencia. Juvia levantó los platos y le acercó una rebanada del pastel que había hecho esa misma tarde, _amenazándolo_ con que se comiera toda su porción y añadiendo que si quería más tendría que ir a buscar a otro mueble de la cocina. Él emitió un gruñido por respuesta, pero comió en silencio mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo la maga de agua lavaba minuciosamente la vajilla.

 **-Hablas dormida** –mencionó sin más.

 **-¿Qué?** –preguntó ella, ya que no escuchó claramente por el ruido que ella misma estaba produciendo.

 **-Ya te lo dije, hablas dormida** –tragó lo último que le quedaba de la rebanada y miró disimuladamente el lugar en donde se encontraba el resto del dulce – **Durante los entrenamientos, hazme saber si estás cansada, no te contengas.**

 **-¡Juvia no lo hace!** –Repuso rápidamente, agitando sus brazos **– ¡Ella puede seguir el ritmo de Gray-sama! ¡Juvia no es débil!**

 **-Nunca dije que fueras débil** –concedió calmado – **está bien si haces las cosas a tu propio ritmo, Juvia**

 **-Entonces** –giró su cabeza para poder observar la reacción del mago de hielo – **¿Gray-sama no se enojaría si Juvia va a hidratarse constantemente?**

 **-Para nada.**

 **-¿Ni si ella quisiera practicar más** _ **unison raid**_ **?** –sentía que la cara le ardía, porque en el fondo, también quería tomarse de la mano con Gray.

 **-Bueno** –se removió el cabello – **podemos intentarlo más seguido** –tenía que admitirlo, aunque no en voz alta, que era una buena idea.

 **-De ser así, Juvia lo hará** –sonrió complacida en tanto secaba y guardaba los cubiertos – **Gray-sama también habla dormido.**

 **-¿En serio?** –murmuró esta vez de pie, al lado de un mueble y mostrándole su espalda solo por no darle el gusto a Juvia de ver cómo, literalmente, se estaba lamiendo los dedos por su comida – **¿Y qué decía?**

Por unos segundos dudó en contarle o no, incluso para ella resultaba inverosímil lo que había dicho, sin embargo, prefirió arriesgarse.

Antes de que él se diera cuenta, lo abrazó por la espalda y volvió a susurrar – **No tiene de qué preocuparse, Gray-sama** –fue depositando tiernos besitos en lo ancho de su musculosa espalda – **Juvia siempre estará a su lado.**

Para Gray, todo ocurrió como un _deja vu_ ; esas palabras las había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no estaba seguro cuándo ni dónde. Tratando de echar mano a su memoria que solía ser buena, creyó vislumbrar la respuesta en un sueño. Todas las personas que amaba se habían esfumado, dejándolo sumido en la soledad una vez más, porque una parte de él lo intuía; estaba maldito y tanto sus padres como sus amigos tomarían caminos distintos a lo largo de la vida, retornando a su eterno y solitario sendero. Lloró amargamente, él nunca quiso aquello. Fue entonces cuando la llamó, a pesar de haberla rechazado muchas veces, quería creer que ella estaría con él. De la misma manera en la que los demás se fueron, ella apareció para consolarlo y permitió que todas sus aflicciones se desvanecieran con su sola presencia.

Se giró con rapidez y miró detenidamente a la mujer que tenía frente a sí, procurando descubrir qué detalle había pasado por alto, el porqué no se había percatado de la importancia de Juvia hasta ese momento. Ella no hablaba con liviandad cuando decía que siempre lo acompañaría donde fuera ni que jamás en la vida desconfiaría de él. Ya no necesitaba lamentar la pérdida de las cientos de personas que se habían ido, solo necesitaba que una persona de incalculable valor permaneciera su lado y esa era Juvia. Mientras pensaba aquello, inconscientemente su frente se arrugó, haciendo que Juvia lo malinterpretara.

 **-¡Juvia lo siente!** – Lo soltó con prisa **–ella sabe que debe respetar el espacio personal de Gray-sama, se dejó llevar por…**

 **-No es eso –** se tocó la nuca incómodo, no sabía cómo expresar, aunque fuera en una ínfima parte, sus cavilaciones. Ella lo observaba con una cara de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia, implorándole con la mirada poder regresar al lugar que creía merecerse. Gray rodó los ojos y asintió.

Cuando sintió los pequeños brazos rodeando su cintura, no entendió la razón por la que se estaba sonrojando, quizás tenía fiebre. Sí, eso debía ser.

 **-Gray-sama está sonrojado** –mencionó una incrédula Juvia.

 **-No me mires** –se encargó de poner su cabeza sobre la de ella, obstaculizando su visión – **o te olvidas de esto** –poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle el abrazo, desordenando de paso su larga cabellera azul.

Había decidido no comentarle nada a la peli azul, no _por ahora_ , tenía el tiempo suficiente para encontrar el momento adecuado. Sonrió al imaginarse la reacción de ella cuando se lo dijera, seguro se le subían los humos a la cabeza, pero eso estaba bien porque así es ella, y es que sin darse cuenta, día tras día, Juvia Loxar se había convertido en una persona imprescindible para él.

* * *

 **Nota: Sé que había mencionado que subiría esta parte pronto, pero el tiempo-espacio transcurre de una manera distinta en mí, así que cuando digo pronto es un algún día próximos porque me toma horrores superar mi falta de organización y pereza. Me salió bien mamón el final, mas ñe, algo meloso tendría que terminar ¿No?**


End file.
